Ackar and The Stone Guardian
by MJCooky
Summary: First of the three Ackar movies. The story of Ackar becoming an arena fighter in Bara Magna. Also contains a wide variety of languages as that's the sort of thing I'm into. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Ackar Begins

As a young child, Ackar had wanted to go beyond Vulcanus and join the Glatorian Gladiators. Every day he trained for the day he grew up. Gladiators didn't have the best of jobs but they get paid £1,000,000,000 a year."A billion quid," he thought. It seemed a little generous but still. He wasn't in it for the money. He wanted to do it because no one else will. Therefore he would be the only Vulcanian to join the Bara Magna Arena Challenge.

To tell the truth he wasn't actually qualified enough; he didn't have the right sort of qualification. He soon went to the arena ten days later and they agreed, after much argument, to allow him to join. "Thank you!" he said quite happily.

"Yeah well I-," Na'ven, the administrator, was interrupted by a loud crash outside. Ackar and Na'ven went outside and saw that a legion of Skrall had taken down the Glatorian Arena. "Well," said Na'ven, "looks like it could be a while before you start competing."

"Isn't that a shame?" It was Tuma; leader of the rock tribe.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ackar rather angrily. "Do you not have anything to do better than destroying old gladiator arenas which are landmarks."

"Old?" said Na'ven."Oh yeah, that thing's two thousand years old.

"Skrall," said Tuma, "time to leave." Just then, a large Skrall troop appeared and talked to Ackar.

"You have no business here Ackar," he said, "Tuma's son's pet could even eat you alive."

"What is his pet?" responded Ackar.

"A Skirmix," he said back, "Oh and my name is Stronius." After that Tuma, Stronius and the Skrall left.

"No wonder."

Back at home Ackar was thinking about that day and then said "Stronius you have no business here." Then he thought again about joining the Arena Challenge and how much pain he would suffer. Then he realised he might have to fight Stronius.

The next day Ackar went down to the shop to buy some weapons. He bought a fire sword for £99.99 and a thornax launcher for £65. "Perfect," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Two Headed Behemoth

Ackar was at home making plans for his match later that night. He was playing in a 5-man battle royal. The only thing was that one of the competitors was female; Kiina, one of the Water Glatorians. Also there was Strakk; an ice warrior, Vastus; a jungle guy who is master of any weapon and Vorox; leader of the Bonehunters. He would be competing after lunch at 10 past 12.

So the time came for the match. "The following is a 5-man battle royal," said the announcer. "From Vulcanus, Bara Magna, weighing in at 250lb, Ackar." The announcer then continued until all five competitors had been introduced. The battle soon began. On the bell, Vorox came in with his tail (which was seeping with poison) and Strakk defended with his ice axe. Ackar and Kiina tag teamed Vastus with a Spear and Clothesline combination. The fight was going quite well until a strange voice came up on the loud speaker. "Hola idiotos. Tengo el premio y completamente tu dinero."

"That's Spanish," said Vorox. "He says hello idiots. I have the prize and all your money."

"Kudos to Vorox, eh?" A large two headed dragon appeared out of the sky and flew down to the arena.

"That's a," Kiina started saying. "A twin-headed scorpion dragon!" Kiina started to get worried. Just then Ackar came in and shot the dragon.

"Soy," the dragon started to say as it fell to the ground "Zeskus." After that Zeskus disappeared.

"Who is Zeskus?" asked Vastus.

"Zeskus is the last twin headed scorpion dragon," Ackar started "I met him as a kid in school. He was a bully though, no one really liked him; apart from the other bullies. I always wondered if he would change but I was wrong. He never changed. Every day he bullied people in a way that no one could realize. Spanish. At high school no one chose Spanish because of Zeskus. So most people chose French, German or Italian. I chose North Bara Magnian: Gaelia Escof which is National Bara Magnian for Scottish Gaelic. Put it this way I've been enemies with Zeskus for years."

The next day, Ackar was thinking about the return of Zeskus; although it wasn't a very thought about return. Just then someone knocked on the door. He went over and opened the door. It was Na'vem. "Ackar," Na'vem said "I need you to come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Adventure Begins

"Why do we have to come to a café?" asked Ackar.

"Because I'm hungry," replied Na'vem.

"Oh." Ackar and Na'vem were in the café for a while; mostly eating food.

"I have a quest for you Ackar," said Na'vem feeling quite confident.

"What is it?"

"You have to go to Scotland."

"What?"

"Then head to the deepest part of the West Edinburgh Mine and retrieve the crystal of life."

"Got it. Crystal of life. West Edinburgh Mine. Scotland."

"Good and don't fail! This is an important mission." Then Na'vem left.

"How do I get to Scotland?" Ackar left the café and to his surprise he saw Na'vem.

"By the way, some advice. The Scottish are complete friends to Bionicles. So don't threaten any minifigs. They're not friends to the Stone Tribe. They will act nice to you; just not to Tuma or any of the Stone Tribe. To get to Scotland take the teleporter in your house. Well that should get you going. See ya'. Good luck. Heltré guena." Ackar soon went to his and went to sleep. The next day he got ready to leave. He took his sword, thornax blaster and money. He stepped into the teleporter and, in a flurry of light, he was gone.

Scotland was clearly different from Bara Magna. The land was green and not dusty. It was cool here and not so hot that you think you're going to melt with heat. It was also quite wet (normally but not at the moment) as it didn't rain very much in Bara Magna. He was actually quite far away from Edinburgh. He was in Falkirk! He decided to try again and pressed the button around his wrist. In a flurry of light, he was in Edinburgh. "Excuse me are you a Bionicle?" asked a little boy.

"Yes I am," replied Ackar.

"Cool! Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure." Ackar signed the boy's autograph book.

"Thank you!" Then the little boy ran off.

"Back to buisness."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Everything Changes

As Ackar went through the streets of Edinburgh hear people singing 'Alba' and it's alternative 'Scotland'. "Alba," they repeated. Just then someone came up to him. It was Gary; president of the Scottish Bionicle Link Co. "Loviden lok Escofla," he said in Bara Magnian. "Yon mihix kite hy otre."

"Yes I know," replied Ackar. "I need the Crystal of Life from the West mine."

"Well you speak English; which makes things easier. Right, this an extremely difficult mission. A legion of Skrall has taken over the mine and are agitating the rock monsters. None of our miners can deal with this. That's where you come in. Got it?"

"First of all:use English when ever you speak to me. Second:got it!" Then Ackar headed off to the mine. After that someone dressed in complete black kidnapped Gary.

Ackar arrived at the mine and to his surprise it sounded completely empty. He wandered off into the mine and then the noise really began. Ackar saw some Skrall forcing the miners to work without pausing for even a second. Just then one turned around and said "Enferede. Et as Ackar. Het im."

"Damn, more Bara Magnian," said Ackar. All of a sudden he saw Mata Nui. "Mata! Long time no see!"

"Oh hi Ackar," responded Mata Nui. "Stop talking, start fighting." Ackar joined in to the fight but soon he and Mata Nui realised that there was too many Skrall and only two of them. They were outnumbered; badly. Suddenly Ackar realised (if not anything else) that the mine was linked to the sea. If he could trap all the Skrall on one side of a wall he could cause the water to flood them. "Mata, we need to get all the Skrall down to the water."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Ackar and Mata Nui started shooting the Skrall down to the water. Eventually the were all there lying on the ground beside the water. Ackar and Mata Nui ran back up the slope and they shot the cieling. The rocks came down and blocked the tunnel. Just after the tunnel blocked the flood came. There was a hole in the wall, about 10cmx10cm, which let out a yellow crystal shaped like a sphere. "That's the crystal of life," said Mata Nui.

"Well then," Ackar said "Mission accomplished!"

"Not quite," Mata Nui said, pointing at the chained miners.

"Right." Ackar and Mata Nui started unchaining all the miners. "Mission accomplished!"

"Good work Ackar, Mata Nui," said Gary. "You saved the miners, drowned the Skrall and retrieved the Crystal of Life. No one could do that in one go. Congratulations!"

"Couldn't have done it without Ackar," said Mata Nui "If he hadn't shown up I'd be dead."

"Well I'll see you two some other time!" Ackar got ready to teleport back to Bara Magna. He pressed the button on his wrist and teleported back to Bara Magna.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5-Land of Reverse Talkers

When Ackar got back he decided to go see Na'vem before anything else. He got to Na'vem's house he discovered it had been destroyed. "It was Stronius," Na'vem said out of no where.

"How?" replied Ackar.

"I don't know. I came home yesterday and there he was standing next to the rubble. I do have a brief idea of what happened though. The whole thing was recorded on the security camera." The Na'vem showed Ackar the tape. "Anyway I need you to go to Gregan."

"You mean the country founded a couple of years back?"

"Yeah. By the way, the language of Gregan is Greganese; reverse English spelling but pronounced differently."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Right, so go to Eht Naillig Rewot and open the locked 'thousand year old' chamber. Once in retrieve Eht Tsol Enots.

"Enots? Is that two?"

"No! If it was two it would be enotses."

"Oh. Well I best be off."

"Doog kcul!" Then Ackar was off to Gregan.

When Ackar arrived he didn't notice it but one at all was in the streets. He decided to go see the president of Gregan. Before he went in he had to get shrunk so that he'd fit inside. On the door it had a notice. In Greganese it read 'Moor fo Tnediserp Rogerg'. "Room of President Gregor," he said translating the Greganese. "This is easier than I thought." He knocked on the door. "Emoc ni," came a voice from in the room.

"Olleh," Ackar said. "I'm looking for a Naillig Rewot."

"Ah, Eht Naillig Rewot," Rogerg said. "You're going to try and break into the sealed chamber. Aren't you." Just then a woman ran into the room.

"Tnediserp Rogerg," she said. "Naillig Ytic si ni elbuort. Tahw od ew od?"

"Teg eht Tekeret. Esu Xalrons, Droliaw d-na Tnamalaj ro yna gib Tekeret."

"Yako." And she was off.

"What's a Tekeret?" asked Ackar.

"It's a..." Gregor said being interrupted by an explosion. "What the heck was that?" Ackar and Gregor ran outside. "A Pokemon. They live in this country and several others."

"Ni re yn cerdded at darfod!" someone screamed in Welsh.

"Abhelfen uns ein!" another shouted in German.

"I sseug taht'i em!" said Ackar but then a giant dragon came down from the sky and Ackar realised the size difference.

"Dra ut noen rettferdig hjelpe oss," someone said in Norwegian.

"Blížit se jíž!" someone shouted in Czech.

"Saesneg," Ackar said in Welsh and continuing the languages. "Englisch, engleske, anglický.

"Help us," they all moaned.

"Yako tub ti'i oot gib."

"Llew od emosgniht!" said Gregor. "Ew'iw eid."

"Ese Hurgón tiene un enemigo estará obtener agresor por," someone said in Spanish.

"Can anyone here speak Greganese or English?" said Ackar. "Gregor, translate."

"Nac yna eno ereh kaeps Rogergese ro Gneé?" asked Gregor.

"'M" said the Welsh guy.

"Mich" replied the German lassie.

"Meg" said the Norwegian girl.

"Mě," said the Czech kid a bit annoyed.

"Me," said the Spanish guy. Then another giant dragon came down from the sky and attacked the other with an orange beam of light. "Hipérbola rayo."

"Hello," Ackar said. "English."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6-Legends and Lore

"Yrevé éno," said Gregor. "Teg yawa morf eréh. Ti'i oot suorégnad."

"Tub taht'i ym ésuoh!" an old woman said.

"I'a yrros, og ot ruoy d-neirf's ésuoh fí uoy tnaw noitçetorp."

"Yako."

"Ackar, come with me." Ackar and Gregor went to place that no one had ever gone before. Well actually a few had. They were going to Eht Naillig Rewot. "You speak Mara Magnian, right?"

"Yes," Ackar replied. "Yo nart na ta repe te gat."

"What?"

"The tablet's in Bara Magnian, isn't it?"

"What tablet?"

"The one in the tower."

"Did I say anything about a tower?"

"No."

"Exactly. By the way, we're going to the tower and the tablet's in Bara Magnian."

"For Pete's sake." So they went in; Ackar a bit annoyed. They went up to the tablet and it read: 'Eviive ter es sa nuet darana. Eviive nicht es te las darana. Tis tabelix es sa nuet mazmar.' "Every day is a new dawn. Every night is the last dawn. This tablet is a new world." All of a sudden the earth shook and the gate opened and let out a voice. "Ko rea yo?" the voice said.

"Wor rea Ackare ol Gerge," Ackar said.

"Hmmm... sa Biinicol ol te pradiente. Tis wio ber guena."

"Kal es yon nam?"

"Nii nam es... Detere. Kal da yo nart?"

"Te tantisure."

"Gae satrepor tien."

"Okay..." Ackar and Gregor went through the cave and found a strange crystal. "What's this?"

"The Lost Stone or Eht Tsol Enot," said Gregor.

"Mission accomplished then."

"Not quite."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Day of Days

"You're kidding me," Ackar said.

"Nope-" Gregor said over the roar ofthe dragons. "Dragons."

"Forgot about them." Ackar and Gregor went outside an saw the dragons fighting.

"Heddiw ydy 'r Ddiwrnod chan Ddiwrnodau!" said the Welsh person. "Ddreigiau cara hystyriaeth fel anghofio am 'u a barti!"

"'N fawr ddrychfeddwl!" said Gregor.

"You speak Welsh," said Ackar.

"Bydew duh!" Every one started to ignore the dragons and the dragons started to stop fighting and flew away. "Thank God for the Day of Days!"

"What's the Day of Days?"

"A holiday. You just forget bad things and have a party."

"Cool."

"You best be off now."

"Guena-dais!"

"Uoy oot!" Ackar pressed the button on his watch and was off. "That Ackar. Always getting into trouble." Someone then clutched Gregor by the mouth and took him into the shadows.

"Hello Ta'aniik!" said Naruka with a happy sound in her voice.

"Oh, hi Naruka," said Ta'aniik, sounding a bit unhappy. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Maliinara?"

"No. Why would-" She stopped and realised that Naruka was starting to cry. "I know someone who can help you, Naruka."

"Who?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Te Sarch Es An

Ackar re-appeared back in his house and then someone knocked on the door. Ackar opened the door and saw Ta'aniik there. "Who are you?" Ackar asked.

"Name's Ta'aniik Hareax," Ta'aniix said. "I'm looking for an Ackar Miichina. That you?"

"Sure."

"I need your help, Ackar."

"What for?"

"My friend's disappeared. In a bad way. Haven't seen her in weeks."

"Well I wouldn't know about it. I was just in Scotland, came back for ten minutes and when to Gregan. I just came back two minutes ago and then you knocked on the door which brings us here. That was a mouthful!"

"By my friend I mean your wife."

"Maliinara? Wow, people must really come and go! Come on! I've got work to do." Ackar locked the door and went off with Ta'aniik. "First stop; Na'vem."

"Who's Na'vem?"

"My friend."

"You have a friend?"

"Boys can have friends too, can't they?"

"Sorry." Then they arrived at Na'vem's house. _I recognise this place_ Ta'aniix said. _But where from? I need answers. I should ask Na'vem if he knows me. Maybe that'll help- Oh look, here he comes._

"'Allo Ackar!" said Na'vem. "Who's this. Yar wife."

"Wife's friend," Ta'aniix said. "Name's Ta'aniix."

"Yes," said Ackar. "That's Ta'aniix. She's aparrently lost my wife."

"Don't blame me!"

"Sorry. So, help is at need." Then Ackar, Na'vem and Ta'aniix saw someone being abducted by someone in black.

"Help me! they said.

"Yo suet tae!" the guy in the black said. "Ii ra warakin temo akae."

"Well," said Ackar. "Looks I've got myself another job."

"No kidding," said Ta'aniix. Ackar got out his Thornax blaster and started shooting at the guy in black. The man dropped the person and, after Ackar realised he was trying to abduct his friend, he charged at Ackar.

"Uhii te mieni es te worori av skrall," he said. "Raanu mie re elekeniitraki."

"Get away from Ackar," the abductee said.

"Suet tae. Ackare. Ii ra Atakuse. Yo woel der!" Atakus took out two swords and began to assault Ackar.

"Damn you're tiny!" Ackar said.

"Ii ra ni'ir sezene."

"Oh." Ackar got out his fire sword and started fighting Atakus. Ackar came in first and cut Atakus' swords in half.

"Pav Pete'z sacrum. Yo woel ergar fet." Then Atakus ran away.

"What was that about?"

"Atakuse, or Atakus in English," said Na'vem. "A young member of the stone tribe." _Fada bho abhainn an t-sluaigh_ Na'vem thought. "Fada bho abhainn an t-sluaigh," Na'vem sang. "That's Gaelic."

"What do you want with me?" asked Maliinara. "Wait... You're..."

Ackar woke with a fright that morning. _What was that? _he thought._ I think I heard Maliinara. It couldn't have been. Maybe it was. I don't know. It's still early. Back to sleep._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Heltré Guena, Pable

"That was one ride," said Gregor. "Gregan to this dark place in two days. Amazing."

"Gregor," someone said. "You will stay here for the rest of your life."

"Oh really?"

"I believe so. You and a Bionicle named Maliinara."

"I gotta get out of here! I have a country to run!"

"Do I care?"

"I think sae."

"Drop the Scottish! I don't care about you, her or that dog in the corner!" The dog whimpered after he said that.

"Tel'm òg! Esaelp!"

_Damn it! A foreign language, _the mystery man thought. _At least Maliinara's quiet._

"Úoy lliw tel'm òg. I évah na ymra. Od úoy ere'm?"

"Shut it Señor Lingual!" Suddenly the mystery man (or M 'n M) was struck by an arrow and fell to the floor.

"How handy." Someone in a black cloak jumped down from the cieling and gave Gregor a fright.

"Taish, Gerge ert Maliinarare," they said. "Ii ra Pable."

"Hi Pablo! Go'n' free us!"

"She's the silent one. "So Pablo freed Gregor and Maliinara and took them to safety.

Later that morning Ackar woke up and saw Na'vem above him. Ackar told him what had happened in his dream and Na'vem was stunned. "You're kiddin', right?"  
"No kidding."

"Ok." Na'vem took Ackar to the Citadel of Chaos (better known as 'Te Sítat Gueré or 'The Great Citadel). gYou see this place? h

gUh huh." Suddenly Gregor, Pablo and Maliinara reappeared in the middle of the citadel.

"Hello," Pablo said.

"Well that solves problem one!" said Ackar. "How did you know we'd be here?"

"We set up the teleporter to wherever you are. Quite smart if you ask me."

"I didn't ask."

" S'an mē! h someone shouted.

gIi'l rara sa minix! Oh no! Another job!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Nazi Ze'mbes:Te Chptre Fiinal

Suddenly a whole bunch of zombies jumped out of the houses. "Ze'mbes," Pablo said. "Nazi ze'mbes."

"What?" Ackar said in disbelief.

"Ha ha ha!" said a familiar voice.

"Stronius! You're going down." Ackar took a lunge at Stronius with his sword but Stronius hit him back with his club. "Apÿ mà hertÿ dëd." Stronius just grunted back. Ackar jumped up and swung on a wooden beam, striking Stronius' head in the progress.

"Oh you didn't!" Stronius said, shaking his. Ackar shot his thornax blaster at a tree and came toppling down on top of Stronius. "Heltré guena!"Stronius disappeared and then the tower of Sansville started falling.

"What do I do?"

To be continued in

Ackar:The Sound of Drums


End file.
